


Шоковая терапия

by K_Hisoka



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Hisoka/pseuds/K_Hisoka
Summary: если сам смог принять себя со всеми сомнениями, чувством вины и прошлым, помоги это сделать другому





	Шоковая терапия

**Author's Note:**

> # постЗС, триггеры сняты;
> 
> # под шоковой терапией здесь имеется в виду не медицинский термин, а скорее разговорное выражение с примерно тем же смыслом, что поговорка «клин клином вышибают», но если вы разбираетесь в психологии, то вас может сквикнуть, вероятно;
> 
> # не пытайтесь повторить самостоятельно;
> 
> # в фике меняется время повествования (с прошедшего на настоящее);
> 
> # в примечаниях после фика интересная ссылка, кто не против спойлеров, может сразу посмотреть
> 
> **большое спасибо бете:** [aleks mac](archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_mac/profile) :)

Уже почти не больно. То есть, злость до сих пор иногда жжёт внутри, но уже не разъедает. Баки пробовал отдаться этому чувству, чтобы, овладев им, оно вырвалось наружу, проявилось во всю мощь и перегорело. Не получилось. Чем больше отдавался, тем сильнее горело. Он понял, что ненависти и желанию мстить не будет конца и края, пока Гидра и подобные ей существуют. А ведь всегда кто-то будет. Расправились с одним врагом, тут же нарисуется другой — с ещё более сумасшедшими и извращёнными идеями. Так от Баки вообще ничего не останется: ни целей, ни желаний, ни смысла...

Оставалось взять эти тёмные тяжёлые эмоции под строгий контроль. Или перенаправить энергию в иное русло. И это оказалось так просто. Стив помог, конечно. Сначала окружил заботой, как умел только он один. Потом, спустя какое-то время, заявил: «Пойдём, твоя помощь очень пригодится» и кинул Баки комплект рабочей одежды. Баки не сразу втянулся, но как только Стив — желая хоть как-то его растормошить между миссиями — пояснил, что они идут волонтёрствовать, он без колебаний последовал за ним. Просто чтобы не сидеть и не рефлексировать над тем, чего уже не вернёшь и не исправишь смертями злодеев. Сначала он не особо верил в успешность этой затеи, но постепенно такие простые вещи, как слова благодарности и улыбки, изменили его мнение. Это было как шоковая терапия. Или наоборот. То есть, он думал, что уже ничто не может его так удивить. Но восхищение и благодарность вместо смертельного ужаса в глазах людей, рассматривающих его или даже трогающих его руку, вселяли неожиданное вдохновение, восторг. Ему сразу хотелось помогать и делать гораздо больше полезного. Металлическая рука могла быть не только жутким оружием, но и полезным инструментом. С её помощью он мог ломать шеи и раздавливать черепа, но ещё поднимать тяжёлые элементы разрушенных построек, исправлять деформированные металлические детали, забивать гвозди, в конце концов... Мог кружить на руке верещащую малышню по трое за раз!

Одни образы в сознании перекрывались другими, затирая, делая многое незначительным, обесценивая опыт лет безвольного служения Гидре. Это всё не отменяло ужаса прошлого, и Баки не собирался пытаться его забыть, но новый опыт помог по-настоящему осознать и почувствовать свою важность и полезность здесь и сейчас. Это было приятно. Ликование от свершившейся мести ни в какое сравнение не шло с новыми ощущениями.

В этом и суть, как объяснял доктор Беннер. Только каждому нужно что-то своё, индивидуальный эмоциональный фактор. Он Стива с тем же умыслом позвал когда-то с собой. И другие Мстители время от времени присоединялись. Вместе ходили по приютам, больницам, ночлежкам бездомных, местам терактов и аварий. Каждый после дня тяжёлой работы чувствовал себя уставшим, эмоционально опустошённым, но всё равно довольным тем, что поступает правильно, искупает тёмные моменты своей биографии.

И пусть доктор говорит, что Стиву это тоже помогло — избавиться от вины за случайных жертв сражений, тех, кого ему не удалось уберечь. Но Баки знал его дольше их всех и сейчас чаще других был с ним рядом, поэтому видел, что главная проблема не решена. В этом, собственно, она и была — Стив постоянно стремился быть рядом и не отходить ни на шаг. Если не удавалось уговорить Баки куда-либо отправиться с ним, то Стив сам менял свои планы, оставаясь с Баки дома или отправляясь, куда хотел он. Стив давно перестал извиняться и говорить о том, как он сожалеет, что даже самого важного в его жизни человека ему не удалось когда-то уберечь. Перестал после, должно быть, сотни раз, когда Баки особенно настойчиво попросил. Но эти извинения по-прежнему проскальзывали едва ли ни в каждом его взгляде. И было видно, как воспоминания того дня до сих пор его не отпускали и мучили, раз за разом прокручиваясь во снах, или выливаясь в напрасные опасения, как бы подобное не повторилось. Иногда Стив просто не мог перестать зацикливаться на чём-то. И раз уж это было связано с самым важным для него человеком, который всё же умудрился выжить, то этому человеку, наверное, и нужно брать проблему на себя и пытаться с ней справиться. Вернее, только он это и может, другие даже не видят. Стив помог ему с собой разобраться, теперь его очередь. У Баки как раз был в мыслях один вариант.

*

У них не было строгого расписания, в какие дни ходить в спортзал и чем там заниматься — бить грушу, спарринговать с кем-то или штурмовать альпинистскую стенку. Или ходить в бассейн — после или вместо всего. Сегодня в зале, каждый раз, как Стив спрашивал: «Заканчиваем?», Баки отвечал: «Ещё немного». Он хотел его утомить чуть больше, чем обычно. Не то чтобы со Стивом это работало. Но чуть менее бодрая бдительность была бы Баки на руку. Наконец он отошёл от тренировочного снаряда, поднял со скамейки полотенце и произнёс:

— Пожалуй, всё. Не против ещё сходить поплавать?

— Какой ты сегодня энергичный, — заметил Стив, но без какого-либо подозрения в голосе.

Баки не смог такое высказывание оставить без внимания и не съехидничать в ответ. Проходя мимо, он подмигнул Стиву и шлёпнул его по заду полотенцем:

— Не боись, на тебя силы ещё остались.

— Я не о том!

*

Баки договорился заранее, и в бассейне никого, кроме них, не было. Уже поздний час, ничего удивительного, и Стив спокойно наворачивал вокруг него круги, позволяя собой любоваться.

— Хэй, Стив, а что скажешь насчёт прыжков с вышки? Можем даже посоревноваться, — после нескольких минут расслабленного балансирования в воде прокричал Баки в удаляющуюся спину.

Немного замедлившись, Стив поинтересовался:

— В чём соревноваться? Кто быстрее? Или кто больше раз спрыгнет за пять минут?

— Нуу… Кто кого спихнёт?

Стив остановился, обернулся к Баки и посмотрел на него с сомнением:

— Звучит, как дурацкая затея.

Баки, весело хмыкнув, поплыл к бортику:

— Может, я на то и рассчитывал? Ты как хочешь, а я полезу.

Нацелившись на десятиметровую вышку, Баки начал неспешно подниматься по лестнице, так что Стив без проблем его нагнал. Баки прыгнул первым, Стив следом за ним. Краткое мгновение полёта, и они снова в воде. Брызги, пузыри, фырканье. Как обычно. Поднялись ещё раз и спрыгнули одновременно, ширина платформы позволяла.

— Увеличим высоту? — предложил Баки.

— Хочешь забраться на пятнадцать метров?

— Можно и на неё сначала, но вообще я говорю во-о-он о той. — Баки поднял руку в сторону вышки под самым потолком.

— Нет, Баки, вот туда давай не полезем. — Стив удивлённо уставился вверх, куда показывал Баки. Снизу расстояние казалось приличным, он и не с такого прыгал, причём приземляясь на твёрдое. Но в мирной обстановке, когда адреналин не кипит в крови, многое воспринимается несколько иначе. — Зачем? Она для серьёзных тренировок. Мы же тут ради удовольствия, отдохнуть пришли. Чего это ты вдруг? — он в недоумении нахмурил брови, раньше не наблюдал у Баки такой любви к прыжкам с вышек.

— А не интересно? Давай просто поднимемся, посидим, посмотрим, как всё оттуда выглядит. Не будем прыгать. Хорошо?

Стив обречённо выдохнул, снова направляясь к бортику. Баки же всё равно полезет. Лучше уж Стив будет с ним. Он его не отговорит прыгать, если тот вдруг решит, но не хотелось, чтобы Баки забирался наверх один. Это действительно вряд ли опасно, даже если они прыгнут. Не для них, не та высота. Едва ли выше, чем тогда над Потомаком. Но тогда это было вынужденно, зачем сейчас нарочно подвергать себя таким нагрузкам? Риск каких-либо травм всегда существует, даже в ложке воды можно захлебнуться, как известно. И Стив решительно не понимал, чего добивался Баки. Да, они суперсолдаты, и их тренировки разительно отличаются от тренировок людей без сыворотки. Завтра Баки решит прыгать с сорока метров, с пятидесяти? Он хочет узнать предел своих возможностей? Чтобы что-то доказать? Кому? Себе? Казалось, в последнее время он стал спокойнее, веселее, почти как раньше, будто обрёл внутреннюю гармонию. Хотя и сейчас улыбка на его лице была умиротворённой, расслабленной. Пожалуй, Стив зря волнуется, это просто временное любопытство, озорной настрой. Как в детстве: «А спорим, я перепрыгну эту яму?»

С двадцати пяти метров хорошо просматривалось всё помещение внизу. Баки подошёл к краю платформы, сбросил со ступней шлёпки, спихнул их в воду один за другим, провожая взглядом; падая, они становились всё меньше, пока вовсе не превратились в крошечные точки. Сам он сел у перил, прислонившись к ним левым боком и свесив одну ногу. Стив присел рядом. Здесь, должно быть, потрясающее эхо, если шуметь или разговаривать громко. Но они сидели сначала молча, а когда Баки заговорил, его голос звучал тихо, отчего-то едва ли не шёпотом:

— Как думаешь, насколько здесь меньше, чем тогда в Альпах?

Стив вздрогнул: он вовсе не думал об этом сейчас. Не хотел. Он обещал Баки больше не говорить о том, как сожалеет. Мысли о сражении на хеликарриерах постарался отогнать сразу же, они тоже были болезненными, и это… кругом снег, холод, стук колёс, шум ветра, Баки снаружи, держится из последних сил… Не поймал, не дотянулся, ничего не сделал, не смог. Да, на месте Баки мог быть любой из Коммандос, мог быть он сам, но это был именно Баки. Трагическая случайность, но Стив до сих пор не мог перестать себя винить. Спланируй он операцию лучше, этого можно было бы избежать. Наверняка. Им не хватило нескольких дюймов, чтобы дотянуться друг до друга. Крепления не выдержали, Баки сорвался. Он падал в ледяную пропасть, и его рука всё ещё тянулась к Стиву. Сцена, отпечатавшаяся на сетчатке глаз. Опусти веки — и увидишь. Каждый его ночной кошмар об этом.

Лицо Стива искривила гримаса боли.

— Стив. — Баки дотронулся до его плеча. — Посмотри на меня. Я тебе столько раз говорил, и снова повторю, ты не виноват. Никто не виноват. И мы сейчас здесь. С тобой вдвоём. Оба живы. И в данный момент нам ничего не угрожает. Тот случай — уж точно. Разве что твоему эмоциональному состоянию. Прошлое в прошлом. Пусть для тебя и четырёх лет не прошло, но я хочу, чтобы ты оставил это позади. Ты меня так поддержал, когда я вернулся, а потом и команду подключил. Не представляешь, как я благодарен, и сколько это для меня значит, ты, наверное, как всегда думаешь, что делаешь недостаточно… Я тоже очень сильно хочу тебе помочь.

— Я не забуду. — Стив покачал головой. Он хоть слушал, что ему говорят? Упёртый, как всегда.

— Об этом и не прошу. Я понимаю. Мы были молоды, неопытны и не так сильны. Сейчас можем справиться с большим. Уверен, теперь ты меня всегда поймаешь. — Баки переместил ладонь с плеча Стива на его спину и начал легонько поглаживать.

— Если нет, то я прыгну за тобой. — Стив решительно встретил его взгляд.

— Именно. Так что за будущее тоже можно не особо переживать. Давай сиганём, а? — Баки мотнул головой, указывая вниз. — Сбросим напряжение.

— Я не хочу, — после этого разговора и вновь нахлынувших воспоминаний Стива замутило. Воздух вокруг будто сделался разряженным, его вдруг стало не хватать. От взгляда вниз голова едва не пошла кругом, на миг потемнело в глазах.

Баки поднялся на ноги, потягиваясь и оглядываясь на Стива через плечо:

— Даже если я случайно оступлюсь и упаду спиной вперёд или ещё как, мне же ничего не будет. Просто смотри на меня. А потом спустишься, и встретимся внизу.

— Баки, пожалуйста, не надо. Давай в другой раз, если тебе так хочется. Баки! — Стив повысил голос, наблюдая, как Баки то одну ногу вытягивает вперёд за платформу, то другую, примеряясь.

— Незачем откладывать. — Баки убрал мокрые пряди от лица, заправляя волосы за уши, повернулся, смотря Стиву, казалось, в душу, в самую его суть. Видел его насквозь со всей подкатывающей паникой и чувством беспомощности. Нет, беспомощным Стив никогда не был, и Баки это знал. Потому был уверен в нём, в том, что тот справится с паникой, с чем угодно справится, как делал это всегда со всеми своими проблемами — внутренними и внешними. Если бы он действительно не мог сейчас, Баки бы понял и бросил затею, ни за что не стал бы мучать, но им обоим это нужно, и он прыгнет.

Восприятие Стива сузилось до улыбающихся светлых глаз, он замер, как загипнотизированный. Этот хитрый тип полдня вёл себя, как ни в чём не бывало, так что Стив ни разу не заподозрил его в подобных намерениях, совершенно расслабился. Но ведь сейчас он не заточён в слабом хрупком теле, не болен, у него нет температуры под сорок, ноги и руки не чувствуются неподъёмными, будто придавленные каменными плитами. Он может двигаться, может преодолеть оцепенение и расстояние между ними в полтора шага за доли секунды. Может встать, перехватить Баки поперёк груди.

Он только моргнул, пытаясь отогнать ужас и понимая, что сейчас произойдёт — что он уже не сможет это предотвратить и нужно собраться немедленно... А Баки уже опередил его порыв, отталкиваясь ступнями от края платформы.

Стив не ощущает на лице выражение шока и страдания, он вообще всего себя, всё тело будто не ощущает. Оно само, стремительно выпрямляясь, бросается следом за Баки, быстрее мысли, ведь сам Стив бы не успел скоординировать движения корпуса, рук и ног. Сознание вновь включается, когда под ногами уже нет опоры, тело стремительно тянет вниз. Стив успевает отметить это — что они падают. Что он крепко обнимает Баки со спины, прижимает к себе. И что удар о воду придётся на его спину, потому что он не собирается перегруппировываться, будет держать Баки так, даже ещё сильнее прижмёт, закрывая всем собой. Один, два, три — в любом случае слишком краткие мгновения для каких-либо ещё действий. Вода охватывает со всех сторон, от звука столкновения с ней, кажется, даже уши на пару секунд закладывает. Двойной их вес утягивает глубоко, но Баки тут же выворачивается из кольца крепких рук и тянет обоих вверх.

Вынырнув, Баки начинает смеяться, сначала едва слышно хихикает, пытаясь утереть хоть локтем капли с лица, но его ладони под водой не отпускают. Потом хохот становится всё громче, он смотрит снова в глаза Стиву, так же пронзительно, как меньше минуты — или целую жизнь — назад, двадцатью пятью метрами выше. Пронзительно и восторженно. Стив, глядя исподлобья, стараясь не уходить под воду, также шевеля ногами, пытается набрать в грудь нормальное количество воздуха, словно слегка подзабыл, как дышать. Получается со второй попытки, и он даже не закашливается. Встряхивает головой, брызги летят во все стороны, в том числе и на лицо Баки, заставляя его, начавшего затихать, ещё пару раз хихикнуть. Только что замеченная дрожь в пальцах тоже понемногу стихает, Стив скользит ладонями под водой выше — с запястий Баки на его плечи, наклоняется чуть вперёд, бодает его лбом в челюсть. Потом слегка изворачивается и больно кусает Баки за ухо, тот даже не вскрикивает, только плечом дёргает, высвобождаясь. Оба совсем успокаиваются, выравнивают дыхание, и Стив, наконец, встречает взгляд Баки так же открыто, без страха увидеть в окружающем сейчас обрывки сцен из прошлого.

— Хэй. Ты меня поймал, — говорит Баки Стиву, ощутимо, сильно проводя ладонями по его бокам, спине, пояснице, животу, пока тот поддерживает равновесие руками за них обоих.

— Да, — уверенно кивает Стив.

Руки Баки замирают на резинке купальных шорт, в глазах лёгкое удивление:

— Что это? Всё ещё цепляешь булавку к белью?

— Когда планирую плавать. Как ты учил: если вдруг судорога.

Баки удивляется по-настоящему, потом хмурится, припоминая даты, потом снова смеётся:

— Это когда было-то? В двадцать девятом? В тридцатом? И что, у тебя бывали судороги после сыворотки?

— Хм, нет, — Стив подхватывает смешок.

— Это хорошо, — кивает Баки, и предлагает: — Поплаваем ещё немного или домой?

— Ещё пару минут. Дай мне…

«Дай мне прийти в себя», понимает Баки, снова кивает: «Конечно».

— Эй, только не отпускай, — Стив хватается за бока Баки, стоит тому, наоборот, поднять руки — поменялись.

— Я никуда не денусь. Чёрт, я ведь не сделал хуже? — спрашивает обеспокоенно.

— Придурок. Господи, ну и придурок, — Стив негодующе качает головой, потом договаривает: — Нет, всё нормально. Я в норме.

— Ты меня прости, — теперь Баки смотрит виновато, а Стив вопросительно поднимает бровь. — Ну, за всю затею, в общем.

— Не извиняйся, — ответный взгляд немного обиженный, но без страдания, что мучало его не один год; оно наконец растворилось, его смыло водой. — Просто сейчас хочу ещё немного подержать тебя.

— Если без скрытого умысла, то сколько угодно.

Стив хмыкает, понимая, что его всё ещё подозревают в повышенной беспричинной опеке, переводит тему:

— Ты ведь заранее это всё продумал?

— Ясное дело, — ухмыляется Баки, но быстро возвращает лицу прежнее выражение. — Не рассчитывал только, конечно, что мы все наши почти четверть тонны обрушим на тебя одного. Неудачно с вхождением получилось, — смотрит задумчиво в сторону, снова ухмыляется: — Ещё раз? Контрольный? — и получает болезненный тычок под рёбра.

— На сегодня хватит, но… — Стив решительно возражает, а после всё же решается спросить о том, что беспокоит, прояснить до конца: — А если бы не сработало? Если бы я не дал тебе прыгнуть?

— Ооооох! — Баки очень сложно удержаться от закатывания глаз. — Только не говори, что теперь вот эта мысль будет забивать тебе голову? — он хитро прищуривается, продолжая. — Ну, ещё я подумывал, что мог бы отвезти тебя в каньон и сигануть там откуда-нибудь. А когда ты меня бы поймал, раскрыл бы парашют, замаскированный под обычный рюкзак.

Стив замирает, в ужасе раскрыв рот.

— Тогда бы меня точно удар хватил, — он неверяще качает головой, только сейчас почувствовав накатившую усталость. Скорее моральную, чем физическую. Но ещё и разливающееся внутри теплом спокойствие, какого долго не ощущал.

— Не хватил бы.

— Всё равно спасибо, что остановил выбор на этом варианте. И теперь я точно хочу домой. Хочу лечь и уснуть. И проспать, сколько смогу, без всяких будильников и пробежек. И завтрак в постель потом, — кивнув своим мыслям, он разворачивается к ближайшему краю бассейна.

Добравшись до бортика первым, Баки выбирается из воды, оборачивается и подаёт Стиву руку:

— Будет тебе завтрак. И обед, и ужин. И всё сразу, если захочешь, — глаза его сияют счастьем в ответ на искреннюю смеющуюся беззаботную улыбку.

**Author's Note:**

> [Здесь](https://m.pikabu.ru/story/samaya_vyisokaya_v_mire_vyishka_v_basseyne_kazan_rossiya_4651724) можно посмотреть на прыжки в воду с вышки в 20 метров (в крытом бассейне) и с вышки в 27 метров.
> 
> Подумала, что в этом фандоме могу себе позволить чуть большую высоту вышки в бассейне (хотя сначала хотела ещё немного выше XD), чем реальный максимум. Это же нормально, что там существуют такие вещи, как, например, костюм, который выглядит, как просто трикотажный, а на деле — в нём жучки, искин, обогреватель!.. «Я встроил в твой костюм всё» (с) (Человек-паук: возвращение домой) И ещё всякое-всякое: инопланетные артефакты, Альтрон, технологии и супер-лечение в Ваканде и др.


End file.
